godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosimo Gambito
'''Cosimo Gambito '''was a former poker hustler who became an associate of the Ancelotti crime family in early 2008 because of a debt owed to them. Cosimo was later tracked down and killed by the NYPD in a drug raid. Biography Gambito was bork in Brooklyn, New York City, in the Vinegar Hill neighborhood. Gambito was born to a poor family, but he was notoriously lucky, so he began a career as a poker player. He hung around Tony Prince's nightclub Maisonette 9, where he betted with some of the night-livers who also went there, and he won lots of money. He did not have a lot of money, having only $5,000 at some points; if he lost a high-stake game, he could lost his whole life. In 1997, he won $2,500 in one match alone, beating Albanians gangster Herkules Olam. By 2008, Gambito was living a good gambling life, but Olam challenged him to a game, and in this game, Gambito won all of the terrible cards, and he owed Olam $6,000; he had not only lost a poker game, but Olam also recalled his older money after claiming that Gambito had cheated in 1997. Gambito was allowed five days to pay him the money, but he did not want to lose all of his hard-earned cash. Instead, he headed to the Ancelotti crime family Capo Mark Vincent, asking him to set a trap for the Albanians when they arrived to get their money. While he was in Little Italy on East Houston Street, he recieved a phone call from Olam, who asked where he was, and he drove to him. However, Ancelotti gunmen surprised Olam's three-car convoy, killing all of the Albanians and initiating a war of revenge against Gambito, who fled to the Ancelottis. Since he owed the Ancelottis a favor, he did work for them as a hitman-for-hire. He murdered Johnny Spits, a trusted member of the Lupisella crime family, and in return, he won his own Camaro car. On May 30, he was charged with transporting the bodies of Lupisella gunmen Henry Rupertio and Vincenzo Galaeo in a car to the West River, where he dumped the corpses. The NYPD soon got news of this, and decided to go on the hunt for him. On June 17, 2008, Gambito was called by FBI Agent Henry Cell, who invited him to a VIP lounge at La Maison Rouge in Queens, so he drove there, where Cell ambushed him with NYPD officers, saying that they would meet to discuss the Albanians Gang. He shot his way out of the scene and drove to the Ancelotti Compound in Westminster, where he replenished his ammunition. An arrest warrant was issued for him, so he decided to flee from the law and remain safe. On July 12, he returned to public life when he was offered a contract by Mark Vincent, ordering a hit on Albanians gangster Vlad Horks, who was on the hunt for him, due to being a friend of Olam. Horks was killed after a shootout at a parking lot in Central Park, and Gambito fled before the NYPD arrived. Afterwards, Gambito began to develop a sex life, dating nightclub waitress Carmen Petrella, who was ironically the former sister of Albanians head Dardan Petrella, who had been killed months earlier by Niko Bellic, a Pegorino crime family hitman. He broke off his relationship when he found out about this, and he lived alone in the Ancelotti Compound. His downfall occured on October 1, 2008, when Mark Vincent tipped off the NYPD and FBI of the location of Gambito, since Vincent was arrested for racketeering a few weeks earlier and offered early parole. Gambito engaged in a firefight with NOOSE, NYPD, and FBI officers, and was wounded by shotgun shrapnel as he ran through an alleyway. He crawled into a car nearby and tried to escape on the highway, but NOOSE agents shot through his windows, killing him. He was buried at the graveyard near Times Square, where he had been shot. Category:Mobsters Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Albanians Category:Ancelottis